


Old Dog, New Tricks

by Scrublord4200



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: OC character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrublord4200/pseuds/Scrublord4200
Summary: *Takes place Post ForsakenA hunter without a Vanguard and a troubled past finds the man who took everything from him. But is it still him?
Kudos: 7





	Old Dog, New Tricks

Old Dog, New Tricks

Silva spent a lot of time on this. Called in more than a few favours for this. His old life afforded him a lot of favours, like leads, information. For people. For targets.

He’d started his man hunt like so many times before, on the Tangled Shore. Spiders shore.

He approached the Shores only law like an old friend. In a lot of ways, he was.  
“Silva!” The Spider sat up, giving the hunter his full attention. “I trust my shore is treating you well. Have you come to finally take on more work or… give me your spectral friend there?” Spider referred to Goldie, Silva’s Ghost.

“Off the menu” Goldie materialized from Silva’s back and seemed to scowl at the Eliksni. “You know I’d never give up my Ghost, Spider. Nah, I’m here for info”  
Spider seemed to cock a look down to the hunter. “So. Life on the straight and narrow getting old? Ahahaha! *cough* I always knew you couldn’t stay away, not with skills like yours, Hunter-clan. Tell your friend Spider who’s in your sights today?”  
Silva cleared his throat and stepped closer. He tossed a tattered picture to the crime lord, who snatched it out of the air and fell silent once he looked upon it. Silva broke the silence.

“So. Can you do it or not?”

“I can do anything, friend. Even this” Spider tented his fingers, a scheme already brewing in his vented helmet. “I’ll get you your mark. I won’t even charge”

Silva crossed his arms, confused. “What’s the catch? You always have an angle, nothing’s charity with you, never is. What do you get outta this?”

Spider coughed and leaned back in his chair, grabbing a Ghost shell to fiddle with in his claws. “If this puts the taste of blood in my favourite dogs mouth again then I am all too happy to do so. If this puts you back to work, killing my targets then we all get what we want. Go, get your man. Just…when you satisfy that urge, come to Spider for more. There’s always… more” Spider laughed menacingly, filling the halls of his hideout with his voice.  
He shook his head. Had to focus. Spider came through. There he was, his stupid, Awoken head dancing in scope. Silvas target was there, seemingly living alone inside this rusted out shipping container. The intel was good. He wore a blanket baring the Reefs royal insignia around his body like a sash, completely unaware of where it came from or who it belonged to. He removed his helmet revealing his oily dark hair, parted to one side. His eyes burned orange, punctuated by his blue Awoken skin. His face looked… hollow. Sad. But none of that mattered. Whether he knew it or not, this man took so much from so many. From him. His breathing was erratic, had to slow down. The scope stopped jumping as his heart beat slowed down. Silva bit his lip and his trigger finger trembled. “One shot for our blue friend and another for his Ghost” Silva said, chambering highly specialized rounds that Spider provided. Silva had chased this storm and it was about to split open and rain down on this man. Even if it meant snuffing out a Light. 

“You’re better than this” a mysterious, familiar voice called out to him and he snapped back from his scope, looking around, a quivering hand brandished a knife, looking around at nothing. “Over here kid” Silva turned back to his rifle, zeroed his scope and… Enforcer? He blinked hard and put his face in his palms. It was just like a year ago, when Cayde stopped him from… killing someone who didn’t deserve it.  
“You know that isn’t Uldren anymore. Cayde wouldn’t want this. That man… that man’s innocent Silva” Goldies voice was low. But that voice he heard before, wasn’t hers. “I must be imagining things now” Silva took his helmet off and slunk his back against the debris he was perched on. He looked down now with bare eyes, at a fledgling hunter too afraid to show his face, who knows nothing of this cruel world that hates him so. Thunder rumbled over head and it would rain soon. His would be target retreated inside the shipping container for cover as the weather rolled in.

Had he lost his nerve? Or did an old friend remind him of who he really was? All Silva knew for sure was his heart felt lighter, unfettered by anger. The rain streamed down his face as he packed up his gear.

“C’mon Goldie…let’s see what the Fam is doing” Silva said as his ship passed over head, low and fast as he transmitted aboard, leaving only a photo of a dead man behind. 


End file.
